


1920's Scriddler

by BooksandPumpkins



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 1920s AU, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Scriddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandPumpkins/pseuds/BooksandPumpkins
Summary: Edward Nygma and Jonathan Crane's first impressions of each other doesn't go over too well.





	1920's Scriddler

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for the Secret Scriddler drawing and its also the first time I written for Scriddler so I hope it turned out okay.

It was Oswald’s newest speakeasy. He had two before it that Edward remembered. The first was brought down by the GCPD and the second by the Batman. Edward liked this one though. It was clear that Oswald put more work into it. It was almost worth losing the first two. Not to mention it was much bigger and much louder.

“Nice place you have here Oswald.” Edward said as he admired the scenery around them.

“It's a nice drum alright.” Oswald agreed. “Now don't embarrass me kid. These guys here are the real deal. We both need that money ya understand?”

“Have I ever let you down?”  

Oswald frowned and cut his eyes at the taller man. “You don't want me to answer that Eddie.” He said.

Edward thought it was best to keep quiet after that. Oswald escorted him to one of the nicest tables where two fellas and one doll was sitting. The men seemed to not be enjoying themselves despite the music and dancers all around them while the woman had already caught them approaching and was giving them a polite smile.

“Fellas. This here is Riddler.” Oswald gestured towards Edward who was already examining the people he was to work with. “He is going to help out, make the Batman look like a sap. A real wise head he is.” Edward enjoyed Oswald’s praise, but it ended quickly.

“I'd have to see it to believe it.” The taller man at the table remarked. 

“Ho oh my new friend. I appreciate your dependence for factual evidence, but you mustn't doubt my abilities.” Edward took a seat right next to the guy as he continued speaking. The man’s eyes were pinned to Edwards maintaining his sour expression. “Perhaps you should focus on the task at hand and try your best to maintain your intellectual composure next to me? Unfortunately, you've already failed getting dressed this morning, what are you wearing?” Edward plucked out a piece of hay from the man’s suit to inspect it. 

“I hate him.” The guy said to Oswald.

Oswald gave out a laugh grabbing Edward by the shoulder. Edward shook it off him. “Trust me, he is good. Otherwise I wouldn't keep him around.”

“Thank you, Ozzie, dear.” Edward responded. “Is that hay?” He held up the straw towards the man.

“They call him the Scarecrow.”

Edward couldn't help but laugh. “Oh lord, that's supposed to be scary?”

“Two Face.”

“My sympathies.” Edward said.

Two Face and Scarecrow shared a brief look before quietly glaring at Edward.

“And this gal here is Poison Ivy.” Oswald introduced the last person - the dame who had been quiet all the way through the exchange.

Unlike Scarecrow - her outfit looked exceedingly expensive in a tight beautiful green dress. Edward couldn't place the material, but he knew taste when he saw it. Poison Ivy held out her hand to which Edward promptly kissed.

“Now here is a doll who knows how to dress herself.” Edward said. Then he nodded his head towards Scarecrow. “Can you teach our friend here something?”

“I couldn't if I tried.” Poison Ivy said with a smirk.

“You know what you must do tomorrow, right?” Two Face finally spoke and to Edward’s surprise his voice was more of a growl with his deep voice.

“You don't need to worry about me.”

“And yet.”

Poison Ivy leaned forward towards Two Face. “Ease up on the new guy. The Penguin swears by him.”

* * *

 The five of them held up a total of three banks the next day within the early hours of eight through ten. Each of them had been handed guns but it had been Two Face who got carried away with firing his at the roof. Each time he did Edward nearly dropped his because of the unnecessary effect. He had the voice though to get what he wanted quickly. The first two banks went by smoothly without any hassle. It was the third one that Edward’s specialties came in with cracking open a safe. Edward tried to explain the process to Two Face and Scarecrow but could tell they didn't really care.

As they returned to the vehicle, Oswald drove away quickly to avoid any problems with the fuzz. Despite the closeness the tight vehicle already forced upon them - Edward leaned towards Scarecrow to ask. “How is that for factual evidence?”

“You talked too much.” Scarecrow said with his dark eyes staring straight through him. It might have made Edward uneasy if he wasn't in such a good mood.

“There just is no pleasing you is there?” Edward said leaning back to his spot.

* * *

 It had been a day after when Edward had been outlining and planning when the telephone rang. He had been busy for hours and was so focused it took a couple of rings for him to even realize there was a noise. With a sign he stood and made his way to the irritating sound. As he picked up answered, the first thing he heard was Oswald’s voice.

“Eddie dear.”

“Ozzie dear.”

“Poison Ivy is askin for you.” Oswald said.

“Is she? I am admittedly a charming creature, but I have to decline the offer but do give her my best wishes.”

Edward was just about to hang up the phone when Oswald replied. “You're not her type and that's not what's she's askin.”

Edward put the phone back to his ear. “Then my curiosity is peaked. What does the gal want?” 

“She wants to celebrate.” Oswald replied. “It'll be a way to get to know more people here.” 

Edward thought it over in his head. Oswald is trying to get him back in the job and that would involve knowing the inexperienced players. Poison Ivy didn't seem that bad - surely there would be a few others just as tolerable.

“I suppose.”

“Just try not to bump your gums too much will ya?”

“I'm not the one who leaves hay everywhere, go bug that guy.” Edward hung up the phone.

* * *

 Edward had to admit to himself he missed the job. His time in Arkham was much too long and much too dull. Edward can only play chess with the same egg twice before he can predict accurately every move they make. After a while he couldn't play chess with anybody, especially considering there was only three people there who knew how to play in the first place.

As Edward found Poison Ivy she stood from her seat and gracefully took his hand with both hers. “Riddler. My newest friend.”

“Poison Ivy.” Edward greeted.

Poison Ivy looked over to the blonde woman next to her. “This is Harley Quinn. She is the funniest and sweetest little dame I have ever met.”

The praise caused the little blonde to blush.

“Oh Red.”  

Then Poison Ivy gestured to the man next to them. “And this is Joker.” The tone was much harsher, and she didn't even try to hide it.

“Nice suit.” Joker said as he held out a cigar.

Edward stuck out his hand about to take it before Poison Ivy quickly grabbed his hand away from the paler man. 

“It explodes.” She warned.

“Oh, you're no fun.” Joker complained placing the cigar back in a case.

Joker and Harley left them to grab more drinks. Edward didn't mind as it let him chatter away with his new friend. The two of them discussed about the other people in the room and what they knew about each one. He appreciated her sincerity in her opinions. She had issues with most of the men particularly Joker. When the conversation reached the topic of Harley Quinn it was clear the woman was in love.

As they talked Edward looked across the place and saw Scarecrow sitting by himself seemingly only there to enjoy the drinks and the music. His dark eyes flickered over to Edward’s.

“So, what's that mac’s story?” Edward asked.” The Scarecrow?” 

“Obsessed with fear that one. Most people get spooked by the guy. I don't mind him.” Poison Ivy took a drink before she continued. “He isn't rude like most trouble boys here. Probably because he is smarter than the rest - excluding you of course darling.”

“How smart can he be?” Edward laughed. “He puts straw in his clothing.”

“He has a fear toxin you see. Get a whiff of it and you’ll be seeing the things that keeps you up at night."

That peaked Edward’s curiosity. He turned to Poison Ivy with astonishment. 

“He made that himself?”

“So they say.” She replied with a grin. As Harley called her attention elsewhere it left Edward examining the man from across the room.

 

Eventually, Edward made his way to the older gentleman. The man lazily drew his eyes away from the dancers to look at him.

“I hear I may have misjudged you.” Edward admitted pulling up at seat next to him.

“Oh?”

“Besides myself, people say you're one of the smartest men here.” 

There was something uncomfortable in how Scarecrow observed his face as Edward spoke. “That's nice to hear.” He eventually remarked.

“It is.” Edward agreed. “I figured I was going to be lonely and surrounded by saps that wasn't worth my time.” 

“Perhaps you wouldn't be lonely if you were a bit less of a narcissist.” Scarecrow followed the words with alcohol.

“You're probably correct.” Edward said. They both looked towards a loud commotion that seemed to be going on between Two Face and Joker at the bar. Two Face tried to sock the clown before Joker dodged and laughed in the most irritating of pitches. “Not joining your friends?”

“I don't have friends.”

“Oh dear. Too much of a narcissist?” Edward asked. 

Scarecrow gave a half smile.

“Yes.”

It wasn't the response Edward was expecting but he deeply enjoyed it nonetheless. Perhaps he just liked making the older gentleman finally smile.

“Let me buy you a drink.” Edward said as he gestured to a server for two glasses.

“Thank you.”

Edward rested his arms at the table as he leaned forward to look at Scarecrow

“You're interesting.” Edward stated.

They received their glasses which Scarecrow promptly swallowed down and asked, “Why’s that?”

“Because I don't have you figured out.”

“Don't bother. It's less interesting once you learn.”

“Ooo Scarecrow. I must solve every riddle. That's something you ought to learn about me.” Edward said. Scarecrow’s dark eyes was on him again but still as unreadable as ever. “Now why is a man as cool and supposedly smart as you wearing hay and sitting by yourself at the best speakeasy in Gotham?”

“Why do you have to solve every riddle?” Scarecrow asked instead of answering his questions.

“Knowledge is power.”

Scarecrow looked away. “Not always.” He replied.

“Ominous, aren't you?”

“Riddler!” Oswald shouted from across the room. Edward gave an annoyed sigh.

“Well I'll see you later Scarecrow.” Edward said. 

Right when Edward was about to stand to leave, Scarecrow stuck out his hand.

“Jonathan.”

“Jonathan…” Edward tried out the name and decided he liked it very much. He took Jonathan’s hand. “The name’s Edward.”

“Edward.” Jonathan repeated. Edward tried to ignore the feeling he got when he heard his name said through the taller man’s voice. He failed as it was the only thing running through his mind as he returned to Oswald.

* * *

 The apartment was three floors up and the elevator had been broken. Edward wondered what it said about him that the walk up had winded him. Nevertheless, he knocked on the door and tried to look as if he the journey hadn't of bothered him at all.

The door opened revealing a very tired looking Jonathan who was dressed far more casually now with a loose shirt that wasn't even properly tucked in. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the unexpected arrival.

“Jonathan.” Edward greeted.

“Edward? How did you find me?” Jonathan asked.

“Like I said. Knowledge is power.” Edward moved past him and inspected the living situation. There was basically a laboratory going on right smack in the middle of the kitchen with vials and bottles placed on the table and counters. There was also a large number of bookshelves for an apartment so tiny. It was clear the man enjoyed his reading - or just really enjoyed the aesthetic. 

“That doesn't answer my question.”

“I asked around. It was harder than I imagined it would be. You're a very private fella.” Edward said in an accusing tone.

“And what, may I ask, provoked you to come searching for me?” Jonathan asked closing the door.

Edward decided to cut straight to the chase. “I need help.” However, when he turned around to face Jonathan he nearly jumped at his proximity near him and how quietly he managed to do it.

“With what?” Jonathan asked.

“Um." 

Something flickered in Jonathan dark eyes. “You seem nervous.” 

“I'm never nervous.” Edward argued and stood straighter.

Jonathan laughed and stepped away. 

“I didn't take you for a liar.” He said as he sat on his sofa.

“I'm planning something.” Edward began. Jonathan looked back at him and gestured to the chair on the other side of the sofa.

“Have a seat.”

“Don't mind if I do.” Edward said remembering how tired he was. He sat and tried not to sink into the softness of the cushions. “I know how to triumph over the Bat.”

Jonathan looked away seeming bored. “Triumph over Batman? It's been tried and failed multiple times.”

“No offense to our mutual acquaintances - but they're all saps.”

“You don't know me. What makes you think I'm any different?” Jonathan asked.

“Heard about your Fear Toxin.”

“There it is.” Jonathan sighed and leaned back.

“Oh, what better riddle to solve than what terrifies the terrifying Batman?” Edward asked.

“His identity?”

Edward frowned. “Do you have an Identity Toxin?” He asked.

“No.”

“Didn't think so.” Edward said before regaining his smile. “I'm building a maze, and I want your Fear Toxin to be part of it.”

“And if I say no?”

“I'll go to Joker.” Edward threatened. “Heard he has laughing gas or some dingus. It'll have to do.” 

Jonathan’s calm expression was replaced with anger, clearly offended. “That goon’s gas is not even comparable to my Fear Toxin!” 

“I’ll have to see it to believe it.” Edward harshly repeated Jonathan’s first words to him. 

“Oh, you want to see it?” Jonathan said - the threat implied heavily in his words and tone. Yet the anger passed quickly as Jonathan took a breath and calmed down. “What do I get out of it? Are you even after the sugar or just publicity?” He asked with his lazy manner of speaking back.

“Publicity mostly.” Edward admitted. Jonathan scoffed at the answer. “I'll pay you. With half of my share from the bank robbery.”

“Half?” Jonathan asked sounding uninterested.

“Two-thirds. Take it or leave it.”

That caught Jonathan’s attention. Quickly too as if fearful that Edward would change his mind. “Deal.”

“I knew you weren't just a looker.” Edward said. Jonathan raised his eyebrows. “When can I have a supply?”

“A week at most.” Jonathan replied. He was looking at Edward differently now, but Edward was too pleased with himself to give it any thought. 

“Perfect.” Edward stood and walked to the door “See you then Jonathan.”

* * *

 A maze wasn't exactly a riddle, but every dead end was a trap that Edward would only open when a riddle was answered. Needless to say, Edward was very excited. He had been working on it since he gotten out and dedicated most of his days to it. At the moment it was still only… Sketches, but that was just as important as building the thing. Especially considering each trap had to work differently so the Batman couldn't figure out how to get out of them sooner or later. Eventually he decided to make the trap go with whatever the riddle was at that end. What's life without a little fun? Yet during the sketching his doorbell ringed.

“I'm coming I'm coming. What is it that you wan- Jonathan?” It wasn't the face Edward was expecting to see at his door.

“Edward.” Jonathan greeted.

“How- how did you find me?”

“Asked around. You're… not a private fella…” Jonathan answered. Edward then noted the bag that Jonathan was carrying on his side. 

“Oh my supply! Come in.” Edward stepped aside.

Jonathan looked around as he walked in. “Thought it'd be neater.” He muttered.

There was still sketches and paper on the floor, table, sofa, and counters. Edward made a half attempt to clean it up but gave up quickly.

“Any vital details I must know?” Edward asked.

“Yeah. Don't accidentally gas yourself.”

“Here's the dough.” Edward handed him a bag of cash. Jonathan frowned and looked at the ground briefly. Edward noticed the hesitation. “What is it? It's all there.”

Jonathan then jerked his head up and said with confidence. “Let me take you to dinner.”

Even as brilliant as a mind as Edward’s he couldn't help but take a few seconds to process the words that just came out of Jonathan’s mouth, and when it did it just put itself on repeat with _Jonathan wants to take me to dinner. Jonathan wants to take me to dinner. Jonathan wants to take me to dinner._

“With the money I just gave you?” Edward asked.

“Yes.”

“Well.” Edward began. “I might as well buy myself a nice steak.”

Jonathan smiled. “I think you deserve it.”

“So do I” Edward said. He gestured behind himself. “Let me… Grab my coat.” Jonathan smile grew as Edward clumsily spun around and nearly knocked over his coat racket trying to yank the thing off.

* * *

 The two of them sat together without saying a word for a good while as Jonathan’s attention seemed to be on the jazz music. Edward messed around with the pin on his shirt collar for a while trying to think of anything to say. Finally, he found some words. “I don't believe I have ever been here.” 

“It's a swell place when compared to some other restaurants round here.” Jonathan said.

“I like it.”

Jonathan smiled at the answer. “Why did you join the business, Edward?” He asked. 

“To prove that I'm the smartest man alive.”

“Why?”

Edward chose not to hear the question. “Why did you join the business?” He asked instead.

Jonathan chuckled. It sounded dark, but Edward doubted there was any cruel intentions behind it. “Forgive me. I used to teach psychology. I get too personal sometimes.”

“I was just tired of talking about myself is all.” Edward lied. Never in any point in his life did Edward tire of speaking about himself. It was his favorite subject and if there were any willing ears (or unwilling ears) he would often venture the conversation towards it.

“Of course.” Jonathan said. “I needed money.”

“Hmm?”

“That's why I joined the business.” Jonathan clarified. 

“Oh. Money for what?”

“Books.”

Edward scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. “Books…” he repeated hoping for some sort of emphasis.

“I enjoy reading. It's my favorite pastime.”

It certainly was emphasis but not nearly enough to please Edward on how that would lead a person to a life of crime. “Why didn't you continue teaching psychology? Did it not pay well?” Edward asked

“I sort of…” Jonathan looked away - supposedly in shame but there was no sincerity in his face or voice. “Tested my fear toxin on my students.”

“Oh, so you were fired?”

“I guess you can call it that, yes. I was arrested.” Jonathan said.

“Understandable really.”

“It was for knowledge sake. I thought you were the one that said knowledge was power?" 

“I did.” Edward admitted. “What did you learn?”

“That fear is the strongest thing on earth.” Jonathan replied before taking a drink from his wine glass.

Edward processed this information about this strange man. He certainly wouldn't have guessed the end of this riddle when he first had a look of Jonathan. The man was almost frightening if it wasn't for two simple facts. The man had straw in his suit, and he seemed to fancy Edward. That took away any scary element Jonathan could have had.

“Interesting date this has turned out to be.” Edward muttered absentmindedly. 

“Sorry.”

“Nothing wrong with interesting.” Edward clarified. “I'm not against your educational practices. After all it provided me with the thing I needed for my maze, and college is certainly the place to discover such things after all.”

“I thought so.” Jonathan agreed with a smirk. His eyes followed Edward’s every movement. From Edward taking a drink, a bite of his steak, or just nervously messing with his sleeves.

“Can you tell me about yourself?” Jonathan finally asked. Edward opened his mouth but closed it. He wasn't sure of what to say. He could tell him about the maze he was working on but that wasn't what Jonathan asked. He could talk about how brilliant he was, but he didn't want to seem vain. Well… it was probably too late for that. “And you called me the private one.” Jonathan laughed.

“You're a psychologist, right? Tell me about myself.” Edward leaned in.

Strangely enough, Jonathan frowned and recoiled away from the idea.

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because I want the date to be successful.”

Edward held up both his hands in dramatic confusion. “Why wouldn't it be?” He asked.

“People don't often like learning about themselves.” Jonathan replied. Edward wanted to argue but couldn't.

“My full name is Edward Nygma. I am 35 years old and I enjoy riddles, puzzles, and chess.” Edward said.

“I can play chess.” Jonathan’s smile was back.

“Good to hear it.”

 

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly. Edward talked about his time in Arkham and Jonathan talked about blackgate. Apparently at some point he too was in Arkham and the two somehow never crossed paths. Perhaps they did but they just didn't care to speak to each other. He might have enjoyed Arkham better otherwise. Eventually Edward began raving about the maze and how there was no way it would fail.

At the end of it Jonathan drove him home. Edward gave a wave and walked to his apartment but was stopped when he heard a “Hey.” He turned around to see Jonathan leaning out the window. “Good luck with that maze.”

Edward smiled. “Thank you, Jonathan.”

* * *

 Building the maze proved more difficult than sketching it. There was a lot more trial and error as some theories didn't pan out. Edward used an abandoned lot that was blocked from view through overgrown vines and trees. At times just as Edward needed to focus the most - a jazz band would start playing in a building nearby throwing Edward off. It's not to say he didn't enjoy the music but he'd prefer not to hear it when he needed to think. It took him a week to build it and by the end of it he passed out at the very end of the maze. He awoken when the jazz band started up again.

The biggest trick was getting Batman to show up. Edward decided on borrowing Commissioner Gordon briefly to draw out Batman. He tied up Jim and placed him at the end of the maze. The plan was coming together well, and Edward felt like a genius. That is - until Batman had a new gadget and just blasted through the walls to get Jim Gordon managing to dodge every single trap that Edward worked so hard on. Edward barely managed to escape in time and only did because Batman prioritized untying the commissioner over capturing him.

Edward ran and ducked inside the building with the jazz band which turned out to be a pretty nice restaurant. So, Edward angrily ate some lobster as he sketched out another plan at the table. He decided no maze - only the traps.

* * *

After two days Edward felt confident again. He returned back to Jonathan’s apartment and pushed the doorbell. When it opened he greeted him with a smile. “Hello Jonathan.” Edward said cheerfully.

“Edward.” Jonathan began softly. “I heard about what happened.”

“Oh that?” Edward scoffed. “It's fine I have a new plan.” 

“You need more Fear Toxin?”

“No. I came by to give you a riddle. What is something you can never eat for breakfast?” 

“A lot of things.” Jonathan replied dryly.

“Lunch.” Edward held up an opened basket that contained sandwiches and apples.

Jonathan smiled for a second before a look of confusion ran across his features. “Wouldn't dinner be an answer as well?” He asked. 

“Yes, but it's eleven in the morning. So, lunch.”

* * *

 “This is ridiculously peaceful for Gotham.” Jonathan said as they walked from the vehicle into an abandoned lot where the grass had overgrown, and the place was infested with singing birds. 

“You seem like you enjoy the quiet.” Edward said.

“I do. Is that a maze?” Jonathan gestured to the large mechanical maze that stood right in the middle of the lot.

“Yes.”

“This is where your plan failed isn't it?” Jonathan asked.

“Yes.”

“You're hoping I'll help you figure out what went wrong, aren't you?”

“Yes! Everything was perfect!” Edward shouted. “I planned this for months Jonathan! I worked it out perfectly and every ounce of reason and logic within me knew that Batman was going to be triumphed over! And then he won! Again!” Edward despaired over his failure and sat down on a bench. “Sure, not as romantic as our last date but I did bring food.” He looked up to see Jonathan’s reaction. “Why are you smiling?”

Jonathan sat down with him, still smiling.

“He probably didn't play fair.” He said.

“No, he didn't.” Edward said sounding like a bullied child. “Look at those walls. He just blasted through them. Hardly a maze if you can blast through walls.”

“That's where you went wrong.”

“Should have made stronger walls.” Edward agreed.

“No. You’re setting rules for a man who doesn't obey them.” 

Edward turned to look at the other man. 

“So, what do you recommend I do about that?” He asked.

“Give him consequences.”

Edward sighed. “I can't predict how he able to cheat every time. Once he just snuck through from under the floor and ignored the carefully planned rooms.” Edward grabbed a sandwich before passing the basket to Jonathan. “Here.”

“What did you use my fear toxin for?” Jonathan asked taking a sandwich out of the basket.

“It was on one side of the maze that he didn't even go to.” Edward muttered.

“If he cheats next time. Threaten to unleash the fear toxin. It'll help if there's some hostages.” Jonathan took a bite from his sandwich and made an approving noise.

“That might work.”

“Thank you.” Jonathan said

“So, how have you been?” Edward asked.

“I've been well.” Jonathan said. “More than well, actually.”

“That's good to hear.”

“I had been looking forward to seeing you again.” Jonathan looked over at him with a lazy but kind smile. For the first time ever, Edward was at a loss of words. He took a bite from the sandwich and went over in his head on how to reply.

“Thank you?” Edward finally said. However, that didn't sound quite right so he continued. “I don't get that reaction from most fellas.” 

“I don't like most fellas.”

“Do you like the sandwich?” That wasn’t what he intended to ask but he chickened out halfway. 

“Very much so.” Jonathan replied.

 

The two of them lost track of time as they talked the rest of the day. They discussed about their first meeting with Oswald and how they officially gotten into the business. Jonathan too was annoyed when the jazz band started in next door.

As daylight went away Edward drove Jonathan back to his apartment to go up and have a drink. He had managed to clean up the place this time with only a few bits of paper loose on the sofa and table. 

“Regular water or giggle water?” Edward asked.

“Just water.” Jonathan responded as he examined the new sketches. Edward brought him a glass which Jonathan ignored. “What's this new plan of yours?” He asked.

Edward explained the plan and he figured he must have done a fantastic job at it as Jonathan ended up staying the night.

* * *

 Edward spent an entire month scavenging his old maze parts and setting them up as one big trap for Batman. He didn't mind the extra company as Jonathan frequently visited with coffee and food. Often Edward would continue working and Jonathan would sit and read quietly on the bench. Their favorite pastimes worked well together.

“Any idea where you are going to use it?” Jonathan asked one day as he flipped to the next page.

“Not at the moment.” Edward admitted.

“Can I suggest a place?”

“Sure.”

“A bank.” Jonathan said. “A robbery will draw him in, a puzzle to keep him occupied with hostages to make him behave. All the while Two Face, Poison Ivy, and myself takes all the dough. I'll get some cash for you as well obviously.”

Edward rested from working for a second to think over the idea. He didn't see why not. “That sounds doable.” He finally said after a while.

“I'm glad.” Jonathan said. He stood and closed the book he has been reading. “Come on. Let's go to Oswalds place and discuss it with the fellas." 

“Ye-yeah just give me a second.” Edward said as he finished up on the machine.

“You've finished it already?” Jonathan asked, finally looking up at the machine without a book being in front of his face. Jonathan walked towards the large machine and seemed to admire it. He traced his hand on it and asked, “Do you sleep?”

“Sometimes.” Edward said. He stood and stretched very much aware of Jonathan’s eyes on him. “Let’s get goin.”

* * *

 “So, what’s you saying pal? We're going to put the Bat in a puzzle?” Two Face asked.

Edward, Jonathan, Oswald, Two Face and Poison Ivy sat together with drinks in their hand quietly discussing the latest plans. Most of them was able to grasp the concept fairly easily except for Two Face. He just couldn’t get past the puzzle situation. 

“To occupy him yes. If he arrives to stop the robbery he'll be trapped.” Edward explained as best as he could. Two Face wasn’t settling with it though.

“He can just break out of it.”

Just as Edward was about to explain it again, Jonathan interrupted with his deeper voice grasping everyone’s attention back. “Not with the threat of fear toxin being unleashed onto the hostages. All we have to do is get the dough and leave.”

“While Riddler make Batman look like a patsy.” Poison Ivy finished. 

“Exactly.”

“So, what do you say?” Edward asked the group.

Oswald held out his glass. “I say I'll drink to that.” he said. Everyone, even reluctant Two Face, held up their glass and toasted to the plan.  

The rest of the night was spent with the group partying and being introduced to new players in the game. Only a few names were memorable such as Mad Hatter and Bane. There was also a few old faces that Edward knew back in the day like Mr. Freeze, Victor Zsasz, and Killer Moth. Jonathan had left him momentarily alone which forced Edward to go find people by himself. Edward approached Poison Ivy who seemed happy to see him. She was linked in arms with Harley Quinn who had been chattering away about something before he approached. Ivy introduced him to the last fresh face of the night, a brunette who went by the name Catwoman. The two of them gotten along swell as they both had a taste of the finer things of life.

* * *

 Edward set up the trap/puzzle right where he estimated Batman would show up at. The rest of the crew already began holding up the bank as Edward just had to wait. Two Face would occasionally throw him a worried glance clearly doubting his abilities. After a while Edward began to suspect that the Batman was busy and wouldn't show up. Finally, glass broke as Batman arrived - exactly through the entrance Edward knew he would. Edward couldn't contain his glee as put on a toothy smile. Batman was trapped for a total of 26 minutes - in time for the gang to grab all the money they could as Edward was having fun making the Batman solve riddles. Jonathan had to go and grab Edward away from the puzzle to take him to the getaway vehicle.

* * *

 That night the two of them walked to Oswald’s drum. Edward hadn't stopped smiling. Sure - Batman solved every riddle. The sap still fell in his trap in the first place though. He had accidentally predicted where Batman would show up. Two Face had muttered “Lucky guess” after the incident but Edward knew better.

“You must be proud.” Jonathan said.

“That's most of my personality Jon.”

“Oswald is happy with you.”

“Who wouldn't be?” Edward asked. He turned to look at Jonathan. He was wearing a brown suit three-piece suit that had straw sticking out of it. It looked nice and really went well with Jonathan messy dark hair. Edward ran a hand through it. “You look good today.”

“It's the same suit I wore that you mocked.”  

“Really?” Edward looked at the suit. _No, it couldn’t be._ It looked great on him. “Did you fit it in better or something?”

“No.” Jonathan said. After a moment he turned back to look at Edward. “I'm glad I've gotten to know you my dear.” 

“Is that right? I remember someone not so long ago said they hated me.”

“How foolish was I?” Jonathan smiled. “I might even love you now.”

They reached the outside of the speakeasy and stopped. Edward pulled in Jonathan for a kiss. 

“Perhaps I might love you too.”


End file.
